


Lather, Rinse, Repeat

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--It was Duo who broke away first. Clutching his braid in one hand, he sighed. "Now I'll have to wash my hair again."Heero smirked, grabbing the shampoo. "The bottle does say repeat."





	Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The hiss of the hot, steamy water hitting the cold tile sounded like heaven to the tired and bedraggled Gundam pilot. Duo trailed one hand through the coursing water, testing the temperature as his body all but sagged against the bathroom wall. Satisfied with the near-scalding heat, the braided pilot wearily dragged his sweat-stained black t-shirt from his body, flinging it without a thought to a corner of the room. He reached down and undid the buttons of his black jeans, but had to sit down on the toilet lid in order to pull the tight material off. He was too exhausted to even balance himself long enough to get out of his pants.  
  
Before stepping into that nirvana of moist heat, Duo reached behind him and almost savagely yanked off the hair tie holding his braid together. He shook out the strands of grimy hair, tossing the little elastic band over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Making sure he had shampoo, conditioner, and soap within easy reach, he stepped into the shower.  
  
For several long minutes, he simply stood underneath the showerhead, allowing the water to run over his body, soothing his aching muscles. Sighing wearily, he picked up the shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He quickly worked the sweet smelling substance through his grimy locks. Of all the things he hated in life, he loathed dirty hair the most. No matter how clean his skin might be, he'd always feel grubby if his hair hadn't been washed.  
  
He ran tired fingers through impossible tangles, growling in frustration. Wishing his lover were there to help him, he gave up trying to untangle the mass and just settled for washing three days worth of grime and sweat from the chestnut strands.  
  
Three days... his mission was only supposed to have lasted a day and a half at most. 'Fucking OZ backup troops,' he though vehemently as he scrubbed his scalp. Three days of half rations, dirty hair, and aching muscles from sitting in Deathscythe's cockpit had taken a toll on him. His stomach rumbled in protest of the memory. He hoped Heero or one of the others would be back by the time he was out of the shower. He wasn't sure if he'd have enough energy to even microwave a cup of soup.  
  
Despite his near exhaustion, Duo was tense. His muscles had groaned in protest as he had lifted his arms to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Grabbing the nearby bar of soap, he worked up a thick lather with his hands since he'd forgotten to grab a wash cloth out of the linen closet. He began to methodically run his hands over his body, washing away the wear and tear of the past three days. His mind wandered as his hands trailed over his skin, thinking of all the things he'd like to do now that he was home again... find some clean clothes, get something warm to eat, locate Heero and have his way with him.  
  
He sucked in his breath as one hand brushed against a sensitive nipple. Just thinking about his gorgeous Japanese lover had already made him half hard. He reluctantly reined in his ecchi thoughts. Clean now, masturbate later. One did have priorities after spending three days in a Gundam cockpit.  
  
He finished washing himself quickly, mentally repeating the old tagline Solo had taught him so long ago as he went. 'Wash down as far as possible. Wash up as far as possible. Then wash Ol' Possible himself.' Duo grinned as he encircled his still half hard member. 'It's possible Ol' Possible will see some action tonight if Heero gets home before I conk out.' He rinsed the suds from his body, allowing the still-hot water to revitalize him somewhat. He was reaching for the knobs to turn the water off when a large mass of tangled chestnut hair slipped off his shoulder.  
  
'Shit! I forgot the conditioner!' he mentally berated himself as he grabbed the other bottle. Usually he put it on right after shampooing so it could set while he washed his body. But he'd been so tired this time he'd forgotten.  
  
'This stuff takes ten minutes to set. Dammit. The shape my hair's in, it'll need every one of those minutes too.' He sighed as he squeezed a generous amount into his outstretched hand. 'Well it's either this or deal with the tangles later. And I _so_ don't have the energy to fight with my hair tonight.'  
  
He worked the conditioner through his hair, making sure to coat the more vicious tangles liberally. He leaned back against the tile, waiting for the stuff to set.  
  
'Ten whole minutes. What can I do for ten fucking minutes?' he contemplated. He was too tired for his favorite shower time activity: singing. Besides Heero would only tease him about it if he happened to come home.  
  
Heero...  
  
A wicked smirk molded itself onto Duo's elfin face as he thought about his lover. He knew what he could do for those ten minutes. He had three days of pent up sexual frustration and no way of knowing if his lover would be home that night. He grabbed his rapidly hardening shaft, giving himself several quick strokes. He gasped as the pleasurable sensations raced through his body, and idly wondered if he'd be able to last ten minutes.  
  
He made himself slow down. There was no use in rushing. He stroked himself slowly, pausing in his movements every so often to run the pad of his thumb around the swollen head. With his other hand he teased his pebble hard nipples. He closed his eyes and in his mind he imagined it was Heero touching him, Heero's strong hands running up and down his body, playing him like a violin. Cobalt eyes would stare up at him silently, passionately.  
  
Duo's hands sped up as he lost himself in the fantasy. Heero would smirk at him before delving his tongue into Duo's navel, teasing his ticklish sides with his fingertips. Duo would bury his hands in Heero's soft, dark brown hair, encouraging his mouth to go lower... lower... until the tip of Heero's tongue darted out to catch the salty droplets forming at the end of his engorged cock. He could almost feel it. Mmmm, yes, just like that.  
  
Reality crashed over him as he realized he was no longer alone. Fluttering his eyes open, Duo looked down to see a very wet, very naked Heero kneeling before him in the shower, lapping at the tip of his erection. He'd been so lost in the fantasy he hadn't even heard his lover come in. His hands wove themselves into Heero's damp hair, pulling his head back so he could look into his lover's cobalt eyes.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Okaeri," his lover said simply, then opened his mouth to engulf Duo's cock once more.  
  
"Nnnngh," the American moaned, leaning back against the tile. One hand remained locked in Heero's hair for balance. The other Duo brought to his mouth, biting his knuckle to keep from spilling himself into Heero's eager little mouth too soon.  
  
It was amazing to think that Heero had been a virgin before they met. His skill with his mouth and tongue denoted otherwise. Heero licked a trail from the base of Duo's cock to the tip, teasing him with random patterns. He traced the ridge of the mushroom-shaped head, sliding his tongue into the slit at the very end. His hands wandered up and down Duo's long, beautiful legs before sliding around to the back to clasp the firm globes of the long-haired boy's ass.  
  
With Heero's arms wrapped around him, Duo could barely move. He looked down in time to see Heero smile at him wolfishly before his cock was swallowed whole. He cried out, arching his back and sending him deeper into Heero's awaiting mouth. The Japanese boy expertly bobbed his head up and down, knowing exactly the right rhythm that would keep Duo hanging on the edge of ecstasy for as long as Heero wanted. The American clutched Heero's hair tighter, urging him to move faster.  
  
"Heero... koi, I... I'm gonna..." the violet-eyed boy gasped as his lover sucked harder. He let his head fall forward, shivering in the heat that was rising through his body as the now lukewarm water beaded on his flushed skin. Through half-lidded eyes he could see his wet hair hanging down over Heero's shoulders, the soapy conditioner making little rainbows in his chestnut locks.  
  
Heero grasped his ass tighter, kneading his cheeks in time with his mouth. Duo groaned loudly. The contrast of the heat building within him and the cool water gliding over his body was almost overwhelming.  
  
Cool water... Duo blinked as the realization that they were rapidly running out of hot water hit him. And he had yet to rinse the conditioner out. Moaning in frustration, he gently pulled Heero away from his cock, cursing the gods for having created such small hot water heaters.  
  
"Heero," he began, gasping for breath. "Gomen, koi. The hot water's going and I still gotta rinse this shit outta my hair."  
  
His Japanese lover stood up and took his trembling form in his arms. "Daijoubu, koibito," he whispered softly into the American's shell-like ear. "I know how you hate cold water. Let's rinse it out, and then I'll make you warm again."  
  
He dipped his head and swept his tongue inside Duo's mouth. He maneuvered them so that Duo was standing under the cooling spray. Without removing his lips from Duo's, Heero began running his fingers through the slippery-slimy conditioner coated strands, gently working out the tangles and rinsing the stuff away. Duo could only clutch at Heero's hips, grinding their erections together as Heero's hands worked through his hair. Both boys moaned into each other's mouth, tongues warring for dominance.  
  
Just as the water began to take on an arctic chill, Heero reached behind them and turned it off. Duo's heart pounded in his chest as Heero looked down on him in undisguised, unadulterated lust. The long-haired boy reached up to cup Heero's cheek. The Japanese pilot turned his head to place a tender kiss in the middle of Duo's palm. Duo shivered, though whether it was from the cold air hitting his wet skin or from the fire burning him from within he did not know.  
  
Heero stepped out of the tub, yanking Duo out with him. Keeping the American's body molded to his own, he reached over to the switch plate in the wall and flipped on the small overhead heater. Warm air immediately flooded the room, but Duo was already warming up from being in Heero's arms. The two pilots held on to one another, grinding their bodies together in a slow rhythm as their mouths met once again.  
  
Slowly they stoked the fire within, feeding off each other, sensations building in intensity until Duo was mewling helplessly in the back of his throat. Abruptly he found himself shoved down onto the toilet. He yelped loudly as his bare skin met the cold porcelain of the toilet lid. Heero dropped like a stone in front of him. He spread the American's long, creamy legs wide, throwing one over his shoulder. One hand grasped the base of Duo's cock, resting on the nest of chestnut curls. Then, making sure he had the violet-eyed boy's undivided attention, he lowered his mouth.  
  
Duo threw his head back and hissed as the warm, moist cavern took him inside once more. Heero licked, nipped, and sucked every inch on the American's hard organ. Duo chanted Heero's name like a mantra. He dug his hands into Heero's hair as his Japanese lover continued to worship him with his mouth. The American began to make shallow thrusts with his hips, urging Heero to suck harder, faster. His love did not disappoint. He picked up his pace, milking Duo for all he was worth. His efforts were rewarded a hoarse cry later as Duo jerked upwards violently, shooting his seed into Heero's waiting mouth. Like a man dying of thirst, Heero drank his lover's essence greedily. He continued to suckle at Duo's half hard member until the long-haired boy's body ceased its violent trembling, collapsing into a boneless heap on the toilet.  
  
"Mmm, Heero," he murmured as he drew his lover up to claim his lips, tasting himself in Heero's mouth. "God, koi. I needed that."  
  
"You looked tense," Heero said, kissing the top of Duo's nose as he leaned over him. "You also looked divinely beautiful like that - stroking yourself, water streaming over your body, calling my name."  
  
Duo groaned. "Don't get me started again just yet, Heero. I haven't even combed out my hair."  
  
His Japanese lover stood and opened the medicine cabinet. He drew out Duo's brush and motioned for the long-haired pilot to have a seat on the plush bath mat in front of the toilet. Heero then placed a towel on the cold porcelain lid and had a seat.  
  
"Hey! How come I didn't get a towel to sit on?" Duo complained, trying his best to look cross at his lover.  
  
Heero smirked. "I was in too much of a hurry to get your cock into my mouth. And I didn't hear you complaining."  
  
"I hissed," the American pilot muttered half-heartedly as Heero began running the brush through his hair, gently working out any remaining tangles.  
  
As Heero worked, Duo began to relax under his ministrations. He could feel the tension almost literally drain from his shoulder as Heero brushed his hair in long, sensual strokes. Duo drew up his knees, wrapped his arms around his legs, and practically purred under Heero's touch.  
  
"You were late," the short-haired boy said a moment later as he worked out a particularly stubborn tangle. "I was worried."  
  
"Gomen ne, Hee-chan," Duo replied softly. "I wanted to send you a message but I couldn't break radio silence."  
  
"Hn." All the tangles had been worked free. Heero reached over and grabbed the hair dryer from the wall. He turned it on maximum heat and began blowing Duo's saturated locks dry.  
  
Duo sighed. Heero must have been really worried about him if he wasn't giving him hell about it. Heero's silences were ten times worse than his vocal tirades. Fortunately he'd been with his lover long enough to know just what buttons to push to get Heero to forget about being upset.  
  
When Heero had blown most of the moisture out of Duo's hair, he divided it into three equal parts. With nimble fingers, he braided the coppery chestnut strands as he had done nearly every night they'd been together. Duo loved his hair, but Heero downright worshipped it. Whenever they found themselves on missions or in safe houses together, Heero wouldn't let Duo take care of his own hair. Rather, the Wing pilot insisted upon brushing and braiding it himself. Duo found that utterly endearing.  
  
Heero looked around and spotted Duo's hair tie in the sink where it had apparently landed earlier. He grabbed it and tied the braid off, placing a quick kiss on the top of Duo's head as he finished.  
  
Duo turned and gave his lover a sultry smile. He rose to his knees to sit between Heero's legs and placed a kiss on his lover's now dry stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you, Hee-chan," he said, rubbing his cheek against Heero's still hard arousal. "Let me make it up to you."  
  
He could see Heero swallow hard as he nuzzled the Japanese pilot's shaft.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Heero breathed, brushing chestnut bangs out of violet eyes.  
  
Duo boldly ran his tongue from base to tip of Heero's erect cock.  
  
"That maybe?"  
  
He swirled his tongue around the engorged head, lapping at the salty moisture forming at the tip.  
  
"Or that?"  
  
"Duo..." Heero growled in warning, yanking the American's head back to look menacingly down into smiling violet eyes.  
  
"Not in the mood to be teased koi?" Duo asked, almost laughing. "Very well."  
  
He allowed Heero to guide his mouth to his lover's cock, taking it inside with one swallow. He could hear Heero moan loudly above him as he deep throated the cobalt-eyed pilot. Heero may have been very good with his mouth, but Duo was better. Years of living on the streets of L2 had given him the skills needed to bring his partner to completion quickly. But with Heero it was different. He wanted to make the experience last for his koi. He brought his handsome lover to the edge and kept him there. He sucked and sucked and sucked, always backing off when he felt Heero tense beneath him. Duo may have despised his past, but he was glad he could bring pleasure to the one he loved so much.  
  
Heero gripped his head tighter, holding Duo immobile while he began thrusting almost violently in the American's mouth. Duo didn't mind. He was enjoying the heady flavor of Heero's cock in his mouth. His lover was close, so Duo stopped pulling back and sucked hard.  
  
Heero shouted something intelligible, shoving Duo away. He grabbed his shaft and pumped vigorously with his hand, sending spurt after spurt of his milky white seed shooting out to land on Duo's torso and face.  
  
The American smiled and ran his fingers through his lover's essence. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it off, knowing Heero was watching his every move.  
  
"Naughty Hee-chan," Duo teased. "I just got out of the shower and now I'm all sticky again."  
  
"Hn." Heero glanced at the shower. "Think the hot water's heated back up yet?"  
  
Duo grinned. "That's the only saving grace of this place. The hot water tank may be small, but it heats up really quickly." He stood up and held out one hand in invitation. "Make me clean, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Heero stood and ran the water. Duo was right. The water was warm once again. He flipped on the shower and drew Duo into the tub with him.  
  
"You do know you'll have to dry my hair again," Duo said as Heero began running soapy hands over both their bodies.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Duo smirked. Yup, the Japanese man had a definite hair fetish.  
  
Heero's hands grew bolder, exploring every nook and cranny of Duo's body. The violet-eyed boy buried his face in Heero's neck, liking and biting at the soft skin he found there. He gasped mid-bite as he felt Heero's fingers flutter down the crack of his ass, fingering the hidden entrance found there.  
  
"Heero," Duo gasped, bucking his hips against Heero's questing fingers.  
  
"What do you want, Duo?" his cobalt-eyed lover whispered huskily.  
  
"Shit, Heero. You know what I want. I want you to bury that big, beautiful cock of yours in my ass and fuck me into the wall," Duo replied, rubbing his own erection against Heero's.  
  
The Wing pilot chuckled. "You never were one to mince words."  
  
He reached behind them and grabbed Duo's conditioner, squirting some into his hand before placing it within easy reach on the little shelf built onto the tub. He shoved Duo into the wall, raised one leg, and hooked it around his waist. As he thrust his tongue into Duo's warm mouth, he slipped one slick finger past the tight ring of Duo's opening.  
  
"Nnngh!" Duo groaned into Heero's mouth as his lover's finger invaded him. He saw stars burst across the back of his closed eyelids as Heero added another finger, stretching him gently. When the Japanese boy added a third, he brushed against Duo's little magic spot.  
  
Duo threw his head back, growling Heero's name and thrusting against his lover's fingers. Heero fucked him with his fingers for several moments, watching Duo's face as the violet-eyed pilot moaned lustfully. Reluctantly he withdrew his fingers from that tight heat, ignoring Duo's whimper of protest. He grabbed the conditioner again and spread some of the slippery substance over his cock. He lifted Duo's other leg so the boy hung suspended between his body and the wall. He placed the tip of his erection at Duo's entrance and slowly, very slowly, pushed into the beautiful American's body.  
  
Duo whimpered as Heero entered him. There was nothing on Earth or all the colonies that could compare to the feeling of Heero filling him, stretching him open. He panted wantonly as Heero buried himself to the hilt. For a long moment, neither one of them moved. Then Duo opened his eyes to see Heero staring intently at him. He whispered Heero's name, squeezing Heero's cock embedded deep inside him.  
  
Heero grunted in reply. Making sure both Duo's legs were wrapped securely around his waist, he placed his hands on the American's hips and began to move him up and down.  
  
"Ahhhhh... Heero," Duo gasped as his koi moved within his body using long, slow strokes. The Deathscythe pilot leaned his head forward, searching for Heero's mouth. As he did, his braid fell over his shoulder and bumped against his own rock hard arousal. He gasped in surprise as his own hair began tickling his cock. He clutched at Heero's arms, urging him to move faster.  
  
The Japanese pilot complied, speeding up his thrusts and adjusting the angle slightly in order to hit Duo's sweet spot. The American cried out loudly as Heero pounded into him repeatedly. He could feel his release building in the pit of his stomach, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. He reached down with one hand to stroke his cock in time with Heero's thrusts. He was close... so close...  
  
With one loud, keening cry, he came hard, spraying his seed over both their stomachs and his braid. He rode the waves of pleasure as Heero continued to drive into him. A languid euphoria settled over him as he drifted back down and waited for Heero to join him.  
  
Heero gritted his teeth as he felt Duo's velvety walls tighten around his cock. Watching his American lover's face as he came was his undoing. He thrust viciously into Duo's body as if trying to drive him through the wall. He tightened his grip on Duo's hips, knowing he'd be leaving bruises there. But the thought of marking Duo as his own excited him. He thrust into Duo's pliant sheath once, twice more, feeling his cock spasm as he shot his seed deep with Duo's body. His vision clouded over as bursts of white-hot light spread through his body. He continued to rock against the American as he drifted down, his breath coming in gasps.  
  
They remained locked together for several long moments as the water continued to wash over them, each trying to regain control over his body. Finally, Heero carefully pulled out, catching Duo's whimper of protest in his mouth. He set the American down on his own two feet and kissed him again.  
  
It was Duo who broke away first. Clutching his braid in one hand, he sighed. "Now I'll have to wash my hair again."  
  
Heero smirked, grabbing the shampoo. "The bottle does say repeat."  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and molded himself to the Japanese pilot. "Indeed it does, Hee-koi. And who are we to not follow orders?"  
  
Heero claimed Duo's mouth once more as he unraveled the American's braid. Duo sighed in contentment. Food could wait. Sleep could wait. For the moment, he was where he belonged.  
  
~owari


End file.
